the_bionicle_mocfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunslingers of Metru Nui
This story is fan fiction based of a location in the original Bionicle story unlike the Legends of Trewarta story. Part one Once, a warrior expert known as Revolvic finally decided to stop fighting Teridax head on and start making new weapons. Over a period of 10 years he put fourth many good ideas and very terrifying ideas. He made new swords used by warriors such as Brontor who cherished them and used them with honour. Other not so certain ideas were turned down by the Toa and Turaga. One of these included weaponised Kanohi that could potentially rattle the island. Finally after two years he got the go ahead to begin experimenting with strong small hand held projectile firing weapons using fire. It took Revolvic around two months to make the first firearm. The gun as he now called it had a four shot revolving cylinder (the cylinder he named after himself). Each shot was made of a special metal that slightly reacts with the armour by heating a dent into it, weakening the fighter. This was soon recognized by the Toa as an anti Bionicle weapon. It soon became clear when he began making even more guns that he had been driven mad by his lust for power and Toa lhikan soon caught him attempting a very dangerous procedure on himself. He had removed his and inserted a gun there. Two soldiers who also had this implant chased him. lhikan raised his sword and yelled for backup before Revolvic shot him. Now calling himself Gunster he had assembled a force that could end Metru Nui as everyone knows it... Part two A month later and Gunster had taken over Midau, a small island near to and connected to metro nui. he has followers from each elemental region and a small army of gunslingers. the toa where aching to launch an attack. matoran could aid them as several muskets where recovered from gunster/revolvics factory. a small coastal force was formed on metro nui to stop the gunslingers leaving the island. it wasn't successful, a boat was spotted and the matauri (warriors with muskets) were scrambled along with the toa. suddenly gunshots ring out and a battle has begun. toa Brontor charged ahead fearlessly taking over a gunslinger boat. "come on!" he yelled at 5 matauri and they climbed into the boat and began sailing towards Midau. Revolvic could now see the boat. he ordered the few supporters who hadn't gone to the land to shoot the boat into a watery grave. the boat was unridable but they were already at the island shore. gunster demanded that they stood down just as gunslingers surrounded the heroes. they questioned how gunster got all these supporters and he revealed that he told them about his inventions power before he made the guns. metro nui had now seen a decline but then they realized. the connected island near the capital of metro nui hadn't been in conatact. toa lhikan lay in his cave resting after gunster had shot him. he was keen for news of the battle and was uneasy that it was taking so long. a small population like that should easily be defeated, guns or no guns... Part three time for action. With Lhikan injured, the rest of the Toa Mangai lead by toa Brontor began their journey to the distant island without really knowing what to expect. Gunster had been waiting for this since he took the abandoned island. his attention gaining move, had been to have two of his followers go to a village and drag the elder along the dirt track until they surrendered. the toa now had view on the castle. For the first time ever, two of the strongest matoran had accompanied them wielding muskets. they were stationed an the shore waiting to be needed as the toa sailed out. As they arrived they noticed only one guard. he had the revolver implacement. He saw them. Brontor grabbed his sword and the follower fired at him but he missed. Gunster heard this and quickly rallied his power crazed matoran troops. He was ready to begin his plans to have his followers shoot the toa and then, he would storm metro nui's capital and finish of Lhikan and become the toa of air. Category:Gunslingers of Metru Nui